Confessions From the Richest Girl In Paris
by Adrienne342
Summary: Chloe is granted the bee miraculous...oh, gosh.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mother,

Today was fairly...well, unfair! Sabrina left early, and I had to work all by myself! Then, MariTrash tried to trick everyone into eating her (ironically delicious) macaroons. She apparently made them on her own. Of course, Adrien wasn't fooled. He had "lost his appetite", but I would have too if I hadn't eaten mine before Kim snarfed his down like a wolf. So, I go home, right? Then SABRINA calls me! Ever heard of the show Sabrina, The Teenage Witch? She's so sorry, she says. She really wishes she could have helped me with geometry, she says. Oh, stop! She couldn't guilt trip me. No. Way. Then, my day starts to turn around. I get a little box (but it was, like, so NOT in season). When I opened it, a giantic bee thing appears. Naturally, I was scared. Then the bee thing said to me,

"Chloe, listen up. I am your quamee. You are now Bee Girl,"

"Chloe, you are so amazing, and now you are a superheroine."

No, let's get back to the reality.

"Chloe, I am your quamee kwami, and you are Queen Bee. You will need to learn to save Paris."

I, of course, am not surprised that I was chosen to be a miraculous heorine. Then the kwami gave me a comb (again, SO not in style) and told me to wear it every day. I was reluctant, but of course I would get to see my idol everyday, and save Paris. Well, that's all. I hope you can hear me up there. Bye, Mother,

Chloe Bourgeois, Feb 28th, 2016

Chloe slammed her journal shut as she climbed off of her bed. The kwami called Melly tsked.

"I read everything, Chloe, and Master Fu is right. You do have a lot to work on. By the way, I am not a 'thing'. My name is Melly, and don't you forget it!"

Of course, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, Melly or whatever. Who is Master Fu, and WHAT on Earth do I, Chloe Bourgeois, have to work on, hmmm?"

" Master Fu is the one who gave you a miraculous, and you have to work on being more polite. To EVERYONE, not just Adrien. Maybe you'll get more friends that way."

"What do you mean? I have tons of friends; everybody-"

"-Adores you, I know, I know. They don't by the way. Look, Chloe, I can help you. Remember, I live with you now, so get used to it."

Chloe was slightly stunned; why, she did not know. Trying to hide her expression, she shot back with "What kind of a name is Melly anyway? It makes no sense." She flipped her hair, sure that she had won.

"Actually, it does. Melly comes from the word _mellifera_ , the scientific word for honeybees. Your power is to paralyze or confuse. Your welcome."

Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Now, first task is to wear NO MAKEUP and your LEAST expensive clothes. To school. Tomorrow."

Chloe shoved her face into a pillow.

 **Author's note: I got the inspiration (and kinda that last part) from Chloe And The Bee by anxresi. I would feel guilty if I didn't credit her/him. ;)**

 **So, the story works like this: Chloe does a journal entry at the beginning, and then we start the story, with the end of the chapter being a sort of cliffhanger. So, bye! Buzz out!**

 **-Jules**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mother,

Today I have to wear NO MAKEUP. I'm pretty sure Melly's not up. Oh, wait. She is. - _-

Anyway, Adrien will hate me, and he'll become more vulnerable to attacks from MARITRASH. We could be friends, you know. As long as my Adrikins isn't stolen from me. Hold on; my chauffeur is here. Please stand by...

Chloe Bourgeois, Feb. 29th

Chloe shoved her journal into her bag, got some honey for Melly to eat, got in her car, and sat in silence the whole way to school. She was considering what Melly had said. Maybe she SHOULD be nice to other people. She had been a bit harsh with the others after all, and she hated to admit it, but she didn't have any friends. Melly was right. Chloe was just desperate. Her limo pulled up and she stepped meekly out of the car. She blushed when she saw Adrien, worrying that he wouldn't like how she looked. She had her hair down, no sunglasses, a green sundress, no makeup-she was your typical normal-looking-girl. She saw Marinette attempting to talk to Adrien, and almost pushed her out of the way when she remembered what Melly had said: _And you need to be nice. To EVERYONE. Not just Adrien._ Instead of shoving Marinette, she tapped Adrien on the shoulder. The model turned. He squinted, then his eyes widened.

"Chloe?! Is that you?!"

Chloe nodded, afraid for what he might say.

"You look...beautiful. I've never seen you like this before," he gaped.

Chloe almost blushed. "I-I just came to say hi, so, hi Adrien, hi MariTra-Marinette." The bluenette was stunned.

"H-hi, Chloe."

Chloe waved then hurriedly left for class. She sat down in her normal seat, where Sabrina scolded her.

"This seat is reserved for Chloe Bourgeois!"

"But I _am_ Chloe Bourgeois!"

Sabrina squinted, then gasped.

"Oh my goodness; it is you! I am so sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's fine." Chloe could not believe she had just said that. Was she turning nice already? EEEEWWWWW!

All of that day she tried to be nice. When Sabrina said she had done Chloe's homework, Chloe said that's ok; she brought her own (and she had). When Marinette was going to go to the bathroom, Chloe didn't trip her as she walked out. She was trying to be nice the whole day, even to Lila. Until someone pushed one of her buttons.

 **Author's Note: Sorry the entry was short...anyway, if/when you review, please put at leas ONE good thing in there, if not more. So, I tried to make this a cliffhanger. Well, I gotta go. Buzz Out!**

 **-Jules**


End file.
